Interrupted
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Arthur and Francis are interrupted during an intimate moment.


Arthur lay back on his bed and sighed, he was exhausted. Kids were… Kids were hard.

Constantly demanding attention, constantly picking up things they shouldn't be, constantly almost killing themselves.

They were asleep now though, and he could finally relax, sit in bed and read and watch tv until he fell asleep.

Francis was in the kitchen making himself some food, he hadn't been able to eat much at dinner due to Matthew deciding it would be fun to tip all food within his reach on the floor.

"Those children of yours are menaces," he announced as he came in, shaking his head as he sat next to him on the bed, placing his small plate of food on the bedside table.

Arthur sighed softly, "They lost their mother," he said in their defence, "They're bound to be a little… rebellious for a while."

Francis huffed softly, "It's been three years, Arthur, even _you_ have moved on, you can't keep using it as a defence, they need some discipline."

The other man shook his head, swallowing hard, "It's too difficult, Francis, Alfred has her eyes and Matthew…," he shook his head, "Matthew never knew her. He'll never know her," he blinked rapidly, frowning as he felt himself well up, "I can't do it Francis."

"Mon Cherie…" Francis cooed softly, placing his hand on Arthur's knee and squeezing it gently, "That doesn't mean he can't have a good life. But they still need discipline, they need to grow up, be independent, they can do what they want with their lives. They just need a little help, from you and me."

Arthur nodded, "I suppose you're right," he said weakly, "It's just a little hard for me."

Francis smiled, leaning down to kiss him, "You'll do fine," he half-whispered against his lips, kissing him again.

The man smiled softly and kissed back, lifting a hand to push his long hair out his face, "…One can hope."

"I know you will." Francis kissed his jaw lightly, moving over him and running his hand up his side, "Don't doubt yourself."

Arthur let out a soft moan as Francis kissed at him, working his way down his neck and beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. He ran his hands down the man's frame, pushing his hand up Francis's shirt and slowly caressing his skin.

Francis groaned against his skin, nipping at it softly and letting out a tiny growl as Arthur pushed his hand into his trousers, groping at him over his tight boxers.

They both jumped at the sound of the door opening, squeaking as it opened.

"Daddy…" a tiny voice said, wide blue eyes staring at them from the door as they quickly untangled themselves.

"What is it poppet?" Arthur asked as he sat up, blushing softly as his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and forced a smile as the young boy walked across the room, looking between them.

"I had a bad dream," Alfred whispered, pushing his thumb into his mouth, distorting his words, "There was a red man and a blue guy, and they were fighting lots."

Francis chuckled softly as Arthur pulled Alfred up onto his lap, "Poor boy, do you need teddy?" the man said, rubbing the boy's back soothingly.

Alfred nodded, "Yeah…" he whined softly, "I want to sleep in your bed, daddy."

Arthur looked over at Francis, seeing the smirk on his face and letting out a small huff. "No, Alfred, you can have teddy, but you can't sleep in daddy's bed tonight, you're eight years old, a big strong boy." He held Alfred tight, lifting himself to his feet and hitching him up on his chest.

"…But I had a nightmare," Alfred whined, nuzzling into Arthur's chest.

"I know," Arthur replied, matching his tone, opening one of the draws and pulling out the old brown teddy, handing it to him, "But teddy helps fight away nightmares you know that."

Alfred let out a small grunt as Arthur lowered him to the floor, letting out a small huff as he walked with him to his bed, "Ok daddy, but teddy better stop all the nightmares or I'll be _very_ upsetted."

Arthur tucked him into bed, kissing his forehead before walking back to his own room, sighing softly as he closed the door, turning to face Francis, smiling.

The man smiled at him softly, patting the bed next to him, "You did so well, Arthur. You didn't let him win, and look how easily he backed down…"

Arthur nodded, still smiling, "Yes, I suppose so," he let out a small chuckle, proud of himself, "That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be."

**Please leave a review **


End file.
